SubAtomic
by Blackbird71
Summary: As Scott falls into nothingness, a hand reaches out and grabs him. Time passes differently where things are measured in angstroms. Here is the full story of what happened at the sub-atomic level. Read and review!


I own nothing. If I did, I'd be sitting on a pile of money right now, not writing fanfiction. Actually, I'd probably be writing fanfiction on a pile of money. But, sadly, that is not the case. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Scott drifts. There is not much to see. Not much that makes sense, anyways. Colors. Shapes. "Daaaadddddyyyy…" A voice says in the background. It is warped, unfamiliar.

He feels something grab his hand. "Hank?" A woman asks. "You shouldn't have followed me…"

Instinctively, Scott removes the face mask from his helmet so he can see better. His eyes focus on another being, dressed very much like himself.

"Who are you?" The creature with the woman's voice demands. "And where did you get Hank's suit?"

"He…gave it to me…" Scott responds before he thinks about the questions. It is a struggle to recall. "Scott?" He says aloud. "Who's Scott?"

"Where…are…you?" The distorted voice calls in the background.

"Who said that?" Scott asks.

"No one said anything. Is your name Scott?" The woman removes her helmet, so Scott can see her face. "Look at me," she instructs. "What is your name?"

"S-Scott," he replies, with a bit more certainty this time.

"What did you just hear? Someone who's not me said something. What?"

"'Where-where are you?' That's what the voice said."

"Probably an echo," the woman mutters to herself. "What do you remember?"

"Remember?" He echoes. "My name…is Scott. Who are you?"

"Janet. Wasp. Whatever you prefer." She starts looking around, twisting her head this way and that. She takes a piece of rope from her belt and clips it to Scott's belt, then lets go of his hand. "There. Now I won't lose you."

She drifts away from him, until the rope is taut. He watches as she snatches what appears to be a ball out of the air, then pulls it apart into strings. He drifts in and out of consciousness as she weaves the strings together. The distorted, unrecognizable voice is saying "Daddy…Daddy…Daddy" in an endless loop.

The woman shakes him, drawing his mind back to the current reality. He is sitting in a chair woven out of some sort of material. She is sitting across from them, and in between is a table. Everything is made out of colorful…something. Ropes, maybe?

The woman begins speaking. "Listen to me, Scott. My name is Janet…" She tells him everything, her whole life's story from her earliest childhood memory, to the moment she went sub-atomic. "That's where we are now. I hope this jogs your memory, because it's your turn. What's your story?"

Scott tells her about his childhood, meeting Maggie, Cassie, the hack, prison, meeting Hank, becoming Ant-Man. He finds that the more he talks, the easier it is to remember. When he is done, Janet asks him about Hope, and he tells her as much as he knows.

"What year is it?" She asks.

"2015." He answers. Then he looks at her, really well. She looks half the age she should be, if it's 2015 at the sub-atomic level. "How long have you been down here?"

Janet feels her face, and pulls a few strands of hair in front of her eyes. Her face has few wrinkles, and her hairs are not grey. "Apparently, too long. And yet, not long enough." They are silent for a few seconds, then she looks at him intently. "You said Hank made you something that would grow objects?" She asks.

"Yes, he did." Scott takes a few disks out of his belt, and shows them to Janet. She grabs them.

"You have to get back to Cassie." She says. Reaching across the table, she pushes one of the disks into the regulator's socket, and punches the lid down over it. "Good-bye, Scott," she yells, as he grows and grows and grows.

* * *

"You went sub-atomic, and you survived?" Hank asks incredulously. " _And_ you came back?"

"Well, I'm here," Scott shrugs, smiling nervously.

"How did you manage that?"

"I-I'm really sorry, but I don't remember. I wish I could, but—" Scott cannot meet Hank's gaze.

Hank's shoulder's droop. "I'm glad you made it." He says half-heartedly.


End file.
